Google It
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Kid decides to Google himself. What starts out as something to kill time soon ends up with Kid in his lover's arms. Soul-Seme/Kid-Uke Soul-Uke/Kid-Seme Kid switches rolls. Black*StarxPatty
1. Chapter 1

Google It

Couple: SoulxKid

I was cooking dinner for me and my lover. I looked over my shoulder to see what my young Shinigami was doing. He was using my laptop and he seemed to be focused on something. Curious, I walked over to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doing Kid?" I asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, not much really. I'm just Googling myself."

I looked at the screen and saw that Kid was on a site called DeviantArt.

"What kind of web site is this Kid?" I asked while going to check on the food.

"It's an art community web site where people can post their artwork. Black*Star told me about it so, I wanted to check it out."

I walk back over to my lover with plate in hand and I place it next to him on the table.

"Eat up before it gets cold." I tell him while grabbing a plate for myself.

I watch Kid as he surfs and eats at the same time. I look up at the TV when my attention is suddenly drawn to the sound of my boyfriend choking.

"What is it?"

Kid just points at the screen so, I take a look. I nearly fall out of my chair when I look at the image that shocked my love to the point of choking.

"What the hell? Why would anyone draw you and your dad doing it? That is so wrong on so many levels."

Kid continued to look through the drawings. I looked at Kid who was now red in the face.

"Now what is it?" I ask looking over at the screen.

It was a picture of Kid wearing nothing but I oversized white dress shirt. He had ankle restrains on and he was blushing. My lower arm and hand was the only part of me that was in the picture. I was holding a rope.

The young Shinigami looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Please tell me you will never do that to me."

"Of course I won't do that."

Kid smiled at me and then continued looking the drawings. This time it was a bit before he freaked out so, I looked at the TV again. After ten minutes my attention was suddenly drawn to my lover falling out of his chair and having a nose bleed.

Instead of asking him what the problem was I simply took a look. I too fell victim to falling out of my chair and having a nose bleed. I get back up and click on the back bottom before Kid gets up.

"Kid do me a favor, stop looking at that site."

"No way, I'm still curious as to what else is on here."

"You're a crazy nut, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."

I smile at him and then go back to watching TV. After a few minutes I looked at the young Shinigami who was blushing.

Kid was looking at someone's page which was full of me and Kid together. There were pictures of us kissing, hugging, and more kissing. This person also had fanfics of us.

"That person is a total fangirl, I know it."

"Soul the person is a male."

"Wha-Well, a fanboy then."

"Hmm, he's a really good artist. I wonder if he's gay or Bi."

I stare at Kid. "Kid!"

"What? He might be a good person to add to my friend list."

"You're on that site?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a good artist too, you know."

"Hey Kid, let's go sit on the couch."

"Okay."

We headed over to the couch. Kid brought the laptop with him. He clearly didn't get the hint I wanted to have some cuddle time. I sat down on the couch and Kid sat on the other side. I sighed and tried to get his attention.

"Kid come here." I said patting the spot next to me.

He looked at me and then he scooted over next to me. I put my arm around his tiny waist and pull him closer. He continued looking at the screen. I was tempted to take the laptop and throw it but I remembered it was my laptop so, I decided against the idea. I looked down at the screen and saw the pictures Kid was looking at. The one he was currently looking at was rather cute. I was holding Kid in my arms and kissing him on his forehead. Kid was blushing and he also had a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Soul?"

I was a bit surprised when I heard my name.

"Yeah?"

"Where you think these fans get their ideas?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Who knows what goes through those fans heads."

"That's not what I meant. I mean our relationship isn't public so, why they assume something they don't know is true or not."

"That's what fans do Kid."

"That's disturbing." He said finally closing the laptop.

I nudge him in his ribs which caused him to twitch.

"What?"

"Come here." I said patting my lap.

He gets up but instead of sitting on my lap he goes over to the kitchen and cleans the dishes that were left on the table. I roll my eyes and follow him over to the sink.

"Kid come on, the dishes can wait." I told him even though I knew he will disagree.

"No, they can't Soul."

Frustrated, I pull him into a kiss. He pulled away and look at me with a puzzled look.

"Soul what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your attention."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you had your nose in my laptop all evening."

"Soul...sorry about that."

"Aww, don't worry about it." I pull the young Shinigami in for a hug.

"Soul..." Kid said blushing a deep pink to an almost red.

I kiss my young Shinigami on his forehead.

"Come on, let's go do things those fans aren't allowed to post on that site."

I pick Kid up bridal style which causes him to blush once more.

"When are you gonna get used to me carrying you like this?"

"When you stop doing it." He said wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder.

I chuckle to myself.

"If you don't like it then why are you getting comfortable?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"You got warmth. I don't. It feels good."

"Whatever you say, Kid."

As I walk to my room I feel my lover's muscles relax in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I notice his eyes are closed.

Did he fall asleep? I thought to myself.

"Kid are you awake?"

My only response to my question was him nuzzling my neck and a kiss. When I go into my room I put Kid on my bed. He looks at me with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"I was comfortable."

"Oh, you were huh?" I said with a grin.

"Yes, I was."

Kid gets up from the bed and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me on my lips.

I grab Kid and put him on my bed, pinning him down. I undo his belt and toss it aside.

"Soul what are you doing?"

"We're gonna have sex." I said taking his pants off.

"Why aren't you getting undressed then?" my lover asked me.

"I never said I was getting undressed."

"What? You said we're having sex. How can we do that if you don't get undressed."

I smile at the young death god and hold up a rope.

"That picture gave me an idea, Kiddo."

My lover's eyes grow wide as he stares at me in shock and surprise.

"Soul! Wait, you said you wouldn't do that to me!"

"True but I never said what part I would never do, did I?"

I tie my lover's wrist together and then tie the other end of the rope to the headboard.

"Soul wait, please don't do this. I much rather have it so, we're both enjoying the sex not one sided sex."

"Who said I'm not enjoying this?" I asked grinning at my lover.

"I wasn't talking about you! Now untie me already!"

"No, can do Kid." I said leaning down kissing his neck.

I start to undo his suit and then his dress shirt. I toss both aside and continue kissing his neck. I slowly kiss my way down to his chest. I give his right nipple a quick lick and then I suck on for a bit. By now Kid was blushing deeply and moans came out of his mouth every so often. I continue kissing his body until I reach his wist where I stop. I grab his legs and rest them on my shoulders.

"Try to hold still, I don't want to hurt you then necessary." I lube my finger up before continuing.

"Soul, wait a min-"

I stick my finger in before he can finish. I start out slow and pick up my pace every time I slide my finger back in. It's not long before I stick two fingers in his entrance. The young Shinigami screams my name both from pain and pleasure. I pause for a moment to undo my pants and slide both my pants and boxers down just enough to expose my dick.

"Ready Kid?" I ask him.

He nods and I adjust my position.

"Soul, wait."

"What is it?"

"Can you please untie me? I can't feel my arms."

I look down at my lover for a moment and then I decide to untie him. However, as soon as I do so he tackles and pins me down.

"I'm tired of being on the bottom." He says to me with lust filled eyes.

Before I could try to regain control of the situation Kid starts to undress me. He has a big ass grin on his face as he stares down at me. I quickly find out why he was grinning, he was holding the rope in his hand.

"You're turn to be tied up, my scythe boy." I swallowed hard at the sudden change of my lover's attitude.

He ties my wrist and leans down to kiss my neck. I feel the young death god's teeth sink into my skin.

"Why am I always the one that gets hickeys?" Kid smirks.

"Because you don't have the guts to do it to me."

Without warning Kid sticks a finger in my entrance, hitting my sweet spot the first time.

"Gah, Kid! God damnit, Kid warn me next time!"

"What the matter? The seme can't take a little surprise?" Kid said grinning.

"Dammit Kid, that hurt! Now you see why I don't let you on top often? You're one hell of a crazy seme."

The young reaper sticks another finger in and picks up his pace.

"You talk too much Soul." He said putting duck tape on my mouth.

_Where the hell did the duck tape come from?_ I thought.

Kid started to kiss my chest while still fingering me. He did this for a while. I watched him as he used his free hand to rub the tip of my dick. The sensation sent a chill up my spine which caused my body to tremble with excitement. I wanted to tell my lover to stop teasing me but of course I was gagged. The young Shinigami continue to tease me further by slowly sucking on it. I looked at him with peddling eyes and looked down at an attempt to hint towards him to just fuck me but I failed. He simply smirked at me and continues sucking.

"Soul you look so cute struggling like that." I just glare at him.

"Soul don't give me that look." He said now resting both his elbows on my chest.

_I love you Kid but I really hate it when you toy with me. I guess this is what I get for dating a rich death god._ I thought.

My lover grins at me and leans down staring into my eyes. Without warning he rips the duck tape off my mouth.

"Ow! Kid don't do that!"

"What? I can't have you gagged while pleasing you, now can I?"

I narrow my eyes. "I hate you..."

He smirks and adjust himself so he can finally get on with pleasing me as he put. He lubes himself up and then goes in. It was a jackpot on my sweet spot.

"Oh god Kid!"

His pace picked up with ever thrust. Even though my wrist were tied I moved in sync with him. All the frustration I had before was now replaced by pleasure. Soon we reached out climaxes and I could tell by the look on his he was about to come.

"Ah, Kid..." I felt his warm cum enter me.

Shortly after that I came and it got all over him as well as some got on me. Tired, he collapses on top of me.

We spent five minutes catching our breath before either of us spoke.

"Okay Kid, untie me please."

"I'm gonna get cleaned up first." He said walking to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to get done since that's all I could do.

When he got out of the shower his usual attitude that I love so much was back.

"We really made a mess Soul." He said walking to his closet while picking up dirty clothes on the way there.

"I'm gonna have it to clean those sheets, Soul." He said still deciding what to wear.

I watched the water drip down his pale skin. He turn towards me with a shirt in each hand.

"Soul you're drooling. So, which one?"

"Huh? Oh, the right one." I said looking away so the drooling would stop.

He went over and placed the shirt on the bed and then went back the closet to grab a pair of pants that went well with the shirt. Once he had his clothes lay out he began to get dressed. I watched him as he did so. First boxers next came the pants which he spent a little time making sure they rested neatly on him. He grabbed a belt from his dressers and he put it on, adjusting it until it rested flat against him. He grabbed the shirt on the bed and put it on. He messed with it for a bit, smoothing it out. He walked over to me and untied me then he sat on the bed, resting his back against the pillow.

He put his hands behind his head providing support for his neck to rest against. It was the most laid-back I have ever seen the young Shinigami.

He looked at me with a somewhat tired/bored look. "Are you gonna get clean or continue to stare at me? He asked crossing his legs at the ankles.

Truthfully I wanted to stare at him some more but I knew I had to get the now dry cum off me so, I got up and headed to the shower.

When I got out I saw Kid still on the bed. He had headphone chips on his ears and fingers tapped in sync with the music. The iPod was resting on Kid's stomach. I watched him as I got dressed. I was wearing a simple blue tee with jeans. I walked over to the bed and sat next to my lover. He noticed my presence and scoots over to me. I was about to put my arm around him when he had other plans. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He somehow managed to wrap his legs around my hips...though, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. He is really flexible.

_And here I thought he was gonna let me be the seme again._ I thought.

He leaned down and passionately kissed me on my lips. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip begging for access which I willingly provided. We explored each others mouths while our hands explored under each others shirts. I pulled away when the need for air became too great.

"Hey Kid?" I asked still probing around in my boyfriend's shirt.

"Yeah Soul?"

"How about we get something to eat?" I asked now rubbing my fingers against his ribs.

Kid twitched and giggled from the sudden ticklish sensation I sent through his whole body. The teen's body trembled and caused him to lose his balance. His face landed inches away from my junk and when the young reaper realized this, he turned red and quickly got off the bed.

"Let's go." Said my still red in the face Shinigami.

I grin and follow my lover to the kitchen. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Soul what are you doing?" He asked trying to loosen my grip on him.

"Take a guess." I said kissing his neck.

"Soul can't we just hang out instead of touching each other all the time?" He said moving his neck so, I can't kiss it.

"We could." I said nipping his ear and sliding my hands under his shirt.

"Soul we came down here to eat something."

"Who says we can't do other things as well?" I rub his hips.

He lets out a small moan and leans into me. "I suppose doing other things won't hurt."

I pick him up and head over to the couch where I put him down.

"I can walk Soul." He said sounding kinda annoyed.

I put my arm around him and pull him close to me. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you have to hold me like that?"

"It's easy to carry you that way...besides, it's better then throwing you over my shoulder, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." He said cuddling up next to me.

I stroke my fingers through his hair a few times and then looked down at my reaper. He had adjusted himself so that his face slightly buried in the middle of my chest. His usual expression was on his face.

"You tired Kid?"

"No." He said adjusting himself some more.

I hear a growl and look down at my boyfriend's stomach. "You want something to eat now?"

He nods and sits up so I can get up. I head to the kitchen to grab something from the fridge. After a few minutes of heating it up, I walk back over to the couch and hand the plate to Kid.

He smiles. "Thank you Soul."

"You're welcome." I said smiling back at him.

I sit back and watched the young Shinigami eat. It didn't take him long to finish what was on his plate. My eyes never once stray away from my lover as I watch him get up and head off to clean off his plate. He walked back with his hands in his pockets and sat down next to me. After a few minutes he got up and sat on my lap, burying his head in my chest as soon as he got comfortable.

After the show I was watching got done I looked down at the death God who have been quiet for the past thirty minutes.

"Kid?" I asked moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah?" His response had a tired tone to it.

"Ready for bed?"

He nods softly so I wrap my arms around him and process to the stairs when the front door suddenly swings open, nearly hitting me right in the face. I had to quickly adjust my hands so my barely awake lover wouldn't fall. One by one they came in. First my meister followed by Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona.

"What are you guys doing here?" I wanted to yell at them but I kept my voice down because of Kid.

"We're gonna hang out here." Said my meister.

"What? Do you guys have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah! It's midnight." Said Patty happily.

"Not so loud Patty." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Your meister is tired, that's why."

"Really?" She said poking her meister's cheek.

"Black*Star control your girlfriend will ya." I said moving away from Patty.

Black*Star took his girl by the hand and lead her to the couch.

"Hey Soul, wake Kid up already." Said Maka.

I raise my brow. "First off, he's not asleep yet and second I was about to put him to bed. Why do you need him, Maka?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Well it can wait until tomorrow."

"Soul wait." Said the young Shinigami.

"What is it?"

"Put me down, I'll talk to her now."

"Okay Kid." I set Kid down on his feet and watch as Maka and Kid walk over to a different room.

I watch the two chat, I tried to lip read but I failed. So I just continued to watch them. All the sudden Kid fell to his knees and he hit the floor with his fist repeatably. Whatever Maka said to my boyfriend really upset him and I was about to find out what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Google It

Chapter 2

Main Couple: SoulxKid

Secondary Couple: Black*StarxPatty

P.O.V. Kid

I was in the middle of a depressive episode when the familiar voice of my lover Soul snapped me out of it and brought me back to reality. Grabbing his hand I got up and dusted myself off out of habit. Soul lead me to the next room so we could talk.

"Kid what did Maka say to you?" Soul asked looking a bit concerned.

I could feel tears sitting on the corner of my eyelids. I felt as if someone reach in my chest cavity and not only pulled my heart out but my soul as well. The next thing I knew that I was once again on my knees depressed and overwhelmed by the negative thoughts that entered my mind.

"My life is ruined Soul. I'm nothing but Shinigami garbage! Such garbage doesn't deserve to my father's place. He'll probably never want to talk to me again...wait, what am I saying? He'll never want to see me after he hears about this...Someone just shoot me now!"

"Kid! Get a hold of yourself already! You're not Shinigami garbage and your dad is not gonna shut you out of his life. Also, you will take his place someday and you know what? You're gonna be a better Shinigami then he is."

I look at my love, eyes still wet from the tears. "You really think so Soul?"

He smirks at me. "I don't think so, I know so." He said holding his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. Once again I dusted myself off out of habit. Soul places his hands on my cheeks and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Okay, now tell me what my meister said to you." He said stroking my cheeks.

"Maka told me that someone somehow caught you and I on tape and well...you know what happens next. People Google and the video spreads like a plague."

Soul cocked his head. "Was that one time we did it at school in the bathroom?"

"Yes, the best day of my life ruins my life. Such irony."

"Kid?" Soul had a somewhat serious look.

"What?"

"You're life isn't ruined. Also, what do I always tell you?"

"I think too much...?"

Soul shakes his head. "No, the other one."

"Listen to my heart not my head...?"

"Yes, that one Kid. You know in your heart that day was special so, don't let that head of yours doubt yourself. Okay?"

"Okay Soul."

I looked over into the next room and saw that everyone was watching TV. Black*Star and Patty were cuddling on the couch. Liz was sitting next to them doing her nails. Maka was sitting on the armrest for some reason. Tsubaki was sitting in one of the other chairs. My eye twitched when I noticed the DVD collection that I work on for three days was now out of order. Shortly after seeing that I felt lightheaded and I guess my nose and mouth bleed because I noticed a tissue in my face.

"Hey Kid, focus on me not the mess."

My eyes reluctantly wander over to my lover's face.

"Good. How about you and I head up to your room?"

"Soul I can't." I told him heading over to the mess.

I sat down on the floor next to the mess, careful not to block everyone's view. I start going through the DVDs and begin the long process of putting them in order. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and my eyes snap open.

"Come on Kid, you need to get some rest. Besides, we got school later."

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"It's 3AM. You actually fell asleep shortly after starting cleaning up so, I put you on the couch. I woke you just now because I didn't want you to fall off the couch." Soul explained.

"I fell asleep?" I blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Kid. After all you were tired before everyone got here."

I headed upstairs to my room with Soul following close behind me.

My alarm sounded and lazily reached over and turn it off. I started to sit up but quickly discovered I couldn't go any farther then that. Soul had his arms wrapped around me. His cell started to vibrate so since it didn't wake up Soul I decided to take a look at it. _"Where are you babe?"_ I bit my lip to hold back a scream that I really wanted to set free.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked out loud.

I took a look at the sender but it was a person I didn't know and now someone I didn't care to know. I looked down at the screen and thought for a moment. I decided to text back. _"I'm a friend's house. I'll c u later."_ I hit send and waited. _"That sounds gr8. C ya laterz."_ I turned off the cell and put it back on the end table.

"_Yeah, see you later...bitch."_

I managed to worm my way out of my boyfriend's grip. I look down at my sleeping scythe and pull the sheets off of him. I nudge him in the shoulder.

"Hey Soul get up."

The scythe finally wakes up. "We're gonna be late at this rate. Get up." I said heading to my closet.

Soul walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be late." That was true I really didn't want to be late.

"Okay, lets get busy then." He said getting his clothes.

The walk to the academy was a quiet one. I didn't talk to Soul all morning or at lunch...in fact I didn't even go to lunch. I just had one thing on my mind which was to find that girl who text Soul this morning. Liz and Patty were with me as well. As usual Liz was complaining and asking me what was going on.

"Hey Kid are you going to tell us why you dragged us along with you?"

"I need to do something and I need you two to help me out."

"Well whatever it is it better be good or else you'll pay for making me miss lunch, got it Kid?"

"Now Liz would I ever waste your time if this wasn't important?"

"Knowing you...yeah, you probably would."

"Liz..."

She walks over to me and gives me a quick hug. "No need for the long face, Kid. You know I was just teasing you."

I smile at her and then continue looking for the girl. After a while I finally spot the girl I've been looking for. I feel my fists tense up so, I put my hands in my pockets to keep myself from punching her into a bloody pulp. I walk up to her as calmly as I could get myself.

"Looking for someone Miss?" I ask polity.

"Oh, yes I am actually. Have you seen Soul Evans anywhere?"

_She knows his real last name? I'm gonna kill this girl if she did anything to him._ I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from punching her right there.

"Yes, I did but he's busy now."

"Oh, okay. He said he was gonna see me later when I text him this morning."

I look at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "What is Soul to you?"

She looked at me with a confused look as if she didn't understand what I asked her. "What? He's just a friend."

My eyes narrow farther. "Friends don't call each other babe."

"Wait, you're the friend he said he was visiting? How did you see what I text him?"

"I was sitting next to him when he got it."

"Oh, I see. So who are you anyway?"

"I'm Death The Kid."

Her expression changes to fear after hearing who I was. I bit a surprised I thought that by now everyone would know who I was.

"Y-You're Shinigami-Sama's son?" She asked shaking like a leaf.

"Yes, I am. Tell me what's got you so shaken up?"

"Uh, I think I'll be going now. Bye!"

"I don't think so." I get in front of her before she even gets a chance to move.

I gesture to Liz and Patty and they transform. "I'll make this quick and to the point. SOUL IS TAKEN! Now I suggest you get off the academy grounds before I kill you..."

The girl runs off but she running a bit too slow for my liking so, I shoot at her feet.

"Hey don't shot at me! I'm leaving already!"

"Sorry my finger slipped."

Liz and Patty return to their human forms after I pose with them of course.

"Yay! Kid scared her off!" Said Patty happily.

"Kid don't you think say you'll kill her a little much? Besides, you can't harm humans remember?"

"Yes, Liz I'm well award of that and it would be true if she was human to begin with."

The twins look at each other and then at me. "What is that suppose to mean, Kid?"

"Simple, she's not human."

"So now what Kid?" Asked Patty.

"Now it's Souls turn."

"You're not going to threaten to kill him, are you?"

"Well, I can't promise anything." I said grinning.

The twins look at each other. "Well, he is a reaper after all." Said Liz.

"He grinned because he was joking, right sis?"

"I'll just say this Patty, with Kid it's hard to know what he is thinking but I'm sure he won't harm Soul. Now let's get going before our meister leaves us behind."


	3. Just The Way You Are

Google It

Chapter 3-Just The Way You Are

Main Couple: SoulxKid

Secondary Couple: Black*StarxPatty

P.O.V: Kid, Soul

I made my way back to the entrance of the academy and headed to class that was already eight minutes in. I took my seat after explaining myself to the teacher. Soul tried to get my attention but I payed no mind to his attempt. I wasn't ready to crawl back to him yet. I spent the rest of the day doing what I needed to do and not paying attention to Soul. When school ended I headed home. Unfortunately it would be impossible to avoid Soul then so, I had no choice but to talk to him.

However, before I could get one word out Soul grabs me and drags me over to the living room.

"Okay Kid, you're going tell me why avoided me all day."

"Well I had something I needed to do." I said not looking at him directly in the eye.

"And what was that Kid?" Soul asked sounding more serious then before.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I said walking into the next room.

Suddenly, my eyes glow a bright red and an image appears in front of me. It was the image of the girl I was talking to earlier. She was lying on the ground bleeding and above her head I saw she had exactly one hour left to live. My eyes revert back to normal and now I'm left with a decision once I got to her. I left without telling Soul where I was going.

When I got to her she now had forth-five minutes left. I keeled down beside her and placed my forehead to hers. I was floating in utter darkness and nothing could be seen except for her soul. I made my way over to it and grabbed a hold of it. Holding her soul close to me I was able to see her life play back. I saw everything, from the moment when she was born to the point where her life was now in my hands.

"_Her life is in my hands now and whatever I decide will change everything. Do I let her live and take chance of her trying to get her hands on Soul or do I let her die? If I let her die I wouldn't have to worry about her trying to steal Soul away from me. However, would I be forever haunted by the guilt of the unknown? Would I be able to live with myself making this decision without knowing what she would do? What if Soul was her boyfriend before he met me? Would he even forgive me for this?"_

There were too many questions for me answer and I didn't have the time to think about them. Holding her soul close to me, I made the right decision. I safeguarded her soul and let it go. The darkness around me slowly disappeared returning back a much brighter place. My job was done here so I unlinked my soul with hers and left before she woke up.

When I got back to the mansion I noticed the whole gang was inside.

_They need to start calling before they drop by._ I thought.

"Hi Kid!" I was greeted by everyone except for Soul.

I looked over at my lover who was sitting on the couch who had a very angry/annoyed look on his face.

Soul's P.O.V.

I watched the young Shinigami has he made his way towards me.

"What do you want Kid?" I asked not making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry about just running off like that earlier, Soul."

I could tell he was truly sorry but I just didn't want to hear it.

"Leave me alone Kid."

"But Soul at least allow me to-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Kid just walk away without saying another word. I sat there and watched everyone else enjoy themselves. As the hours past one by one people left but I was too caught up in my own business to notice. I wonder around the huge home only stopping once in while to look at a painting. By now I lost track of the time and didn't realize it was one in the morning until Liz told me it was getting late. So I headed upstairs and to Kid's room. On the way there I heard moans coming the bathroom.

_Black*Star and Patty are doing it? Hopefully he didn't force her into it._ I thought.

I opened the door to the reaper's bedroom but to my surprise the reaper was not in it. I looked around for any sign of the death god but I had no luck finding him. I was about to give up and go to bed when I heard faint music coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and to my surprise there he was. He was curled up in a tight ball on the floor. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he had cried at some point because his knees were a bit wet.

"Kid?" I said softly keeling down beside him.

Kid lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were red and puffy, the sight of my boyfriend like that made the guilt I had worse.

"Kid I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier." I reached a hand out to rest on his shoulder but he moved away.

"Don't touch me." He said now not looking at me.

"Kid...I..." For the time we've been together I couldn't find the right words to say to the young death god.

Defeated we both sat in silence for what seem like forever. Not knowing what to say to him I found myself staring up at the ceiling. My attention was suddenly brought to reality when I felt a coolness on my hand. I looked down and saw my boyfriend's hand resting on mine. Even though he still wasn't looking at me I somehow knew he was getting more comfortable being around me once again.

_Thanks Kid._ I thought as I smiled to myself.


	4. Just The Way You Are Part 2

Google It

Chapter 4-Just The Way You Are: Part 2

Main Couple: SoulxKid

Secondary Couple: Black*StarxPatty

P.O.V. Kid

I'm not sure how long we sat there in silence but I just know that Soul was waiting for me to make the first move. To be honest, I didn't know what to do or how to tell him I almost let someone he knew die. After a few minutes I finally decided to at least make eye contact with him. I looked into those blood red eyes of his and watched as his expression took on a relieved look. He placed a gentle hand on my cheek and then pulled me in to a hug.

While hugging I whispered to him. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away and looked at me confused. "Why are you sorry? If anyone should be sorry it should be me."

"I'm sorry for what I almost did." I told him now looking away.

He placed his hand on my chin and gently turn it so, I was looking at him again. "What you mean by _"almost"_?"

My eyes wandered the room. I didn't want see my lover's reaction when I told him.

"Hey Kid, why can't you look at me?"

All I wanted to do was become invisible and small...very very small. Running away also sounded like a good idea but I couldn't move. It was like my legs were glued to the floor.

_There's no reason to be afraid, just tell him what happened. If he really loves you he will understand. You can tell him, all you have to do is trust him._

I listened to the thoughts trying to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay. Gaining my confidence back I was able to look at my lover and tell him what happened.

"Well you see Soul, I had to take care of someone that was about to die. Of course being a Shinigami it's my duty to decide if the person is worth saving or not. Now this person is someone you know...an old girlfriend to be exact."

As I told him what happened I could tell his feelings were being hurt...despite this I had to continue.

"So when I got to her I had to make a choice. Do nothing and let her die so I wouldn't have to worry about ruining our relationship or let her live and take a chance with her. I want to be honest, I wanted to let her die...I wanted that really bad. She was bleeding out so it would have been easy just to let her death clock run down and then just take her soul. I decided against it though because she was close to you once and I couldn't hurt you like that."

The gears in Soul's head were ticking and I could guess what he could be possibly be thinking. Listening to me explain everything was probably the first time he realized how dark my kind can be. The reality of who he was dating finally came to light for him and for the first time since we've been together fear came across his face. I watched as he backed away from me and the look on his face was like that of a scared animal face to face with a haunter and his gun. As the space between us grew ever larger all I could do was finish explaining myself.

"So I understand if you hate me now. I really am nothing but garbage and I don't deserve someone like you, Soul. I really wish I could be someone else."

" I don't hate you, Kid."

I looked at him confused. "And you're not garbage either. Don't say you wish you were someone else because I wouldn't want you to change. In fact you know what?"

I stare at Soul still confused. "What?"

He smiles and says. "You're amazing just way the you are."

"Soul how can you say that after what I just told you?"

"That's simple Kid, it's because I love you."

He moves closer to me and rest his forehead against mine.

"_When I see your face there's not a thing I would change because you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while because you're amazing just the way you are."_

" I didn't know you can sing Soul."

"Neither did I..." Our lips locked into a passionate kiss.

Time seem to slow down as our kiss became more intense and heated. I let him gain access to the inside of my mouth when he asked for it. I felt his tongue explore ever inch of my mouth. Unfortunately, his study of my mouth was short due to the need for oxygen became too great. He pulled away and begin to kiss my neck. Lust and desire flooded my brain as Soul continued to kiss my neck. Catching him off guard I pinned down his wrist and passionately kissed him. Occasional protests escaped his mouth which I payed no mind to. A devilish grin spread across my face from the satisfaction of being on top of my lover.

"You're all mind now..."


	5. Just The Way You Are Part 3

Google It

Chapter 5-Just The Way You Are Part 3

Main Couple: SoulxKid

Secondary Couple: Black*StarxPatty

Guest Appearance: My OC Luke

P.O.V. Soul, Kid, Luke

I looked up at the young reaper who stared down at me. His lustful gaze was hypnotizing and for a moment it felt as if my body was acting on it's own. My arms wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him closer to me. Our lips locked into a heated kiss once again. My heart started to race once again. I don't know why but every time I kiss him my heart races but maybe it's because he is a god. It's not everyday you get the privilege to kiss a god let alone do it everyday. Being this lucky should be illegal. He broke the kiss and went on kissing my neck. I was unusually still being the seme of the relationship. I just laid there letting him do whatever he wanted to do to me. I groaned when I felt his teeth sink into my neck once again giving me a hickey. This new one was right under the one he gave me only just a couple of days ago. I looked up at him once again only to see the same devilish grin that settled on his face moments ago.

"You better not get crazy on me again, Kid." He simply grins at me and begins to undress me.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him straight in the eye. "You know, you're in no position to make requests."

He was set to take my belt off when we both hear the bathroom door crack open.

"Whoa, what do we have here?"

There leaning against the door fame was no other then the demon boy, Luke. Over the past few months I have grown to not like this guy too much and I still can't figure out why my boyfriend is friends with him.

"Nothing is going on Luke, so just leave."

He just smirks at me and shakes his head. "You are such a bad lair, you know that Soul?"

I glare at him. "I'm not gonna tell you again."

"And miss you two having sex? I don't think so." He walked over to us, eyes fixed on my boyfriend the whole time.

He starts to take his dress shirt off. "What the hell are you doing?"

He shakes his head. "Oh Soul, don't tell me you forgot."

Kid stares at the both of us. "Forgot what?"

A grin makes it's way across Luke face as he looks at Kid. "I made a deal with scythe boy here."

"What kind of deal?"

"I agreed to keep my mouth shut if the three of us did a threesome."

The young Shinigami glares at me. "You agreed to what?"

"I'm sorry Kid but he gave me no choice."

Kid was bright red in the face. "I could kill you, Soul."

I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh when he said that since it was true. I looked over at Luke who had a big ass smirk on his face. "You'll pay for this, Luke."

"Both of you will chance your tune when I get done with you two. After this you guys will want to do this again." Luke took his belt off and keeled besides me since Kid still had me pinned.

Before I could let out one more protest Luke locked lips with mine. The kiss was very heated and full of passion. I made the mistake of melting into the kiss and before I knew it my lover's lips were on mine. His kiss was even more heated then Luke's and a bit rough. Luke then turn his attention to Kid and kissed him. Luke then picked up Kid and carried him over to the bed, making sure to put him in the middle. I of course follow them to the bed. I laid on Kid's right and Luke was on his left. Luke pinned down Kid's left wrist while I pinned down Kid's right wrist. Totally in sync we kiss Kid's neck with prefect symmetry. I think Kid was too over joyed with the symmetry and completely forgot about the fact he was stuck doing a threesome. I think I was too high off feel good hormones to care either. Luke started undoing Kid's Shirt while I worked on his belt and pants. Within a minute or less the young Shinigami was nude and looked more beautiful then usual. Luke locked lips with Kid and I stay at the bottom. I kissed the reaper's stomach and inched ever closer to his manhood. I stuck my tongue out and processed to lick it. The young reaper gasps a bit probably from what I did. I suck on him slowly at first and then pick up speed. Kid lets out a low moan and I continue sucking.

"Soul...please stop teasing me."

"But teasing is part of the fun."

"Sorry Kid but Luke is right on this one."

Luke grabs Kid's dick and starts to rub it. While he does that I take my T-Shirt off and my belt. I watch Luke as he continues to rub Kid. What started out as low moans quickly got louder as Luke continued his handy-work.

I look at him with my head cocked. "Hey Luke, how do you do that?"

He looks at me with an equally confused look. "What do you mean?"

"How are you making Kid moan like that? I do that to him and he never does that."

"You been fucking him for how long and you don't know the basics? Soul I thought you were the seme."

"Oh, shut up Luke. I don't need you telling me I don't know how to please my boyfriend because I know. Just tell me how you're doing that. When I do that I always have to rub fast so, what's your secret?"

He looks at me and shrugs. "I dunno, maybe he just likes me better." He grinned but I quickly wipe it off his face by glaring at him.

"I'm serious Luke."

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine. First off, you see how fast I'm going? You don't want to go any faster then this. Any faster and he won't find it pleasurable. Second, you want to go all the way to the head."

"Uh-huh, and how do you know this smarty?"

"Didn't you ever masturbate before when you were younger?"

I stare at him. "No, why would I do that?"

He stares back at me. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"You make it sound like it's a crime."

"That's because it is for you."

Luke and I chatted back and fourth for awhile not noticing Kid was at his climax and would cum at any second. It wasn't until he spoke up that we notice but by then it was too late.

"Guys...I'm g-gonna..."

Kid's cum gets all over Luke's hand.

Luke looks at his hand then at me. I look at him then at Kid and finally we look at each other.

"That...was...LAME!" We were totally in sync when we said that.

"Hey, it isn't my fault Luke kept rubbing while he was talking to you, Soul."

Luke grins. "Well, looks like it's your turn Soul."

I back away from Luke. "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING ME!"

"LIKE YOU HAVE A CHOICE!" Luke tackles me before I get far.

Luke finishes the undressing that I started earlier. Now nude myself I had to deal with yet another crazy seme.

"Are you ready Soul? I won't go easy on you like I did Kid."

"Just get this over with."

"Oh Soul, these things can't be rushed."

I saw my chance and took it. I tackled Luke and pinned his wrist down but before I could undress him, Kid pushes me off the bed.

"He's mine, Soul!"

"K-Kid you jerk! I-I landed o-on my balls!"

"Not my problem."

"Not your problem my ass! You're gonna pay for pushing me, Kid."

_Hahaha, this is great! They're fighting over me already and I haven't even done anything to the scythe boy yet. Those two are gonna wanna do another threesome with me for sure. Haha, Luke you are too good, too good!_

I look down at the grinning demon boy below me. "Hey, what are you grinning about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hey Soul, get your ass back on the bed or do you like it on the floor?"

"Oh, shut up Kid. I'll get back up there when I feel like it."

"Hey Kid, what would happen if I were to poke your ribs?"

I stare at Luke confused. "What kind of question is that?"

"Hmm, I'm just curious."

"Kid, you idiot! He's trying to see if your ticklish."

"Ticklish? What the hell is that, Soul?"

Luke grins at me. "I can show you, Kid."

"Kid, you remember when I rubbing your ribs a certain way and it made you laugh?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I tickled you and the sensation you felt is known as being ticklish. It causes a person to laugh because it's a strange and unusual sensation for the brain to figure out."

"Well, look at that Kid. The scythe boy said something smart for a change."

"Shut the hell up Luke."

"You know, I'm getting tired of you telling me to shut up Soul."

"Whatcha gonna do about it demon boy?"

Luke suddenly pushes me off him and tackles Soul. I watch him as he sticks his finger in my lover's entrance. The sudden shock and surprise is more then enough to make my lover scream at the top of his lungs. It was the first time I heard him scream like that and a small chill raced down my spine. Soul's moans both sounded those of pain and pleasure. They got louder when Luke put a second finger in. Luke used his free hand to rub Soul's dick the same way he rubbed mine. I watched in pure amazement as Luke put Soul in orgasmic heaven in a minute or less. Soul was at his climax in no time and could cum at any second before he did however, Luke who was now completely nude put his dick inside of Soul. With one well aimed thrust Luke hit Soul's prostate dead on. The result was a shower of cum that covered both boys. Soul laid on the floor panting like he just ran fifteen miles.

"That...was...amazing..." Was the last thing Soul could get out before passing out.

Luke got on the bed and laid down. "You're welcome..."

"Luke?"

He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"Please fuck me now"

He sits up and turns towards me. "Alright."

He crawls over to me and smiles. "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

I feel my cheeks fill up with blood. "You're just saying that..."

He put his forehead against mine. "No, I mean it." He kisses me passionately.

He breaks the kiss and looks at me lovely. "Tell me you want this, Kiddo. Tell me this means more to you then just a chance to get laid."

"Luke, I'm with S-" He covers my mouth with a finger. "Are you really with him or just keeping him around for company? I know for a fact he has yet to say "I love you" to you once since you been with him."

"N-No...he hasn't said it yet..."

Luke looks at me straight in the eye. "Then how do you know he isn't just using you for the sex?"

All I could do was sit there and stare at Luke. I didn't know how to answer him.

"You can't answer that can you? That isn't a good sign, Kiddo."

He grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Kid but I just need to say something. It's just I care about you so much and I don't want to see you hurt."

Luke kissed my forehead and stroked my cheeks then smiled at me. "You make me smile Kiddo and just being here with you makes my heart skip a beat. Soul is good to you but I can give you something he can't."

I look at Luke curious to what he's about to say. "What's that?"

He smiles at me and pulls me closer to him. "Someone that truly loves and understands you just the way you are."

He kisses me passionately and trails his hands along the lines of my famine like body. His hands stop at my hips where he gently pushes me down so, I'm lying on the bed. Our kiss becomes more heated when he licks my jawline hinting towards he was gonna lick my bottom lip next wanting access to my mouth. Letting him access my mouth I felt his tongue rubbing the roof of my mouth. Despite his tongue in my mouth a moan of pleasure still managed to escape through my lips. My lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen so, I broke the kiss. Before I could get a word in Luke kissed my neck tenderly which caused me to moan with pleasure once again. He kissed down my neck to my chest and from there down to my stomach.

"I hope you're enjoying this Kid because I sure am."

He then lubed up his fingers with his own saliva and stuck one finger in me. His finger went in and out a few times before he put another one in. Luke continue to finger me until he got tired of that and switched to using his dick. Just as he did before with Soul, he hit my prostate on the first thrust. Screams of pleasure escaped my mouth as Luke found a good rhyme to roll with for awhile. It wasn't long before I felt Luke pre-cum inside of me. One last good thrust allowed the rest to flow out in me. Luke laid there for a moment before saying anything.

"That was amazing."

When Luke caught his breath he sat up and grabbed my dick. He started rubbing it the same he did before and like before I was in orgasmic heaven.

"Oh god, Luke you're sooooo damn good!"

He smirks at me. "Of course I am."

He continues to pump me until I cum in his hand.

"That was great..."

Luke laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was him kissing my forehead and saying "goodnight" to me.

I awoke the next morning to see my young reaper and Luke sleeping together. At first I was mad and was going yell at them but then I remembered we had a threesome so, I let this one slide...this time. I got up and stretched out my back since I slept on the floor all night. I heard my spine pop in few places when I stretched as far as my body would allow. I headed to the shower since I was more then diary need of one. After the shower I saw the two sleepy-head love birds still in bed. As I look at them I can't help but notice how cute Luke and Kid looked. I mentally slap myself to get the thought out of my head.

_I don't like Luke being so close to Kid...or at least I think I do_

As I get dressed I continue to look at the two. I walk over to the two after I finish dressing myself. I gently stroke my hand through Luke's and Kid's hair. Both of them made sounds of content which made me smile. The sun's rays shined on they're faces just right and made every thing that much more peaceful. I heard the sound of footsteps and got the door so, the knocking wouldn't wake the two up.

The younger twin pistol stood in front of me. "Oh, hi Soul. Big sis was just wondering if Kid was up yet."

"No, he isn't and he looks pretty wiped out. It'll be a little while yet before he wakes up."

"Oh, okay." The weapon turns around and heads back downstairs.

I carefully shut the door and go back to Kid and Luke. I managed to squeeze myself in-between the two boys and I wrapped an arm around them both. I carefully pulled them closer to me and they both nuzzle into me. Even though I wasn't tired I felt myself drift off.

I woke up to see it was twelve in the afternoon. I rolled over to see Soul and Kid asleep still. They so cute I didn't want to wake them up but I knew Kid would have a fit if he slept in any longer then this. So I gently stroke Kid's cheek to wake him up. I watch as he stirs awake.

I smile at him. "Hey you."

He rubs his eyes and then rolls over to look at me. "What time is it?"

"It's noon."

He sits up suddenly which causes the scythe boy to wake up.

"Luke! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Don't get mad at me I just woke up."

The young Shiningami jumps out of bed and heads to the shower.

"Well, he left in a hurry."

I look over to see the albino scythe staring at me angrily. "Did you really think after the threesome I would be okay with you sleeping with Kid?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Actually, I did."

"I got news for you...I'M NOT!"

I don't know how but I managed to keep my cool. "Are you mad with for sleeping with him or are you mad because you have feelings for me?"

Soul just stared at me as if I just spoke in a different language. "What are you talking about?"

A smirk found it's way on my face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Soul turn away from me but I could tell he was blushing. "What would make you think that?"

"Well, you were sleeping with me and Kid. You wouldn't be in bed if you were only mad at me."

Soul's blush deepens. "Shut up!"

I pull Soul into a hug. "Oh Soul, no need to deny how you feel." I look at him lovely and planet a kiss on his lips.

He tried to fight it but he melted into the kiss. I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by forcing my tongue in Soul's mouth. This was met by loud muffled protests from Soul and he tried to regain dominance by forcing my tongue out and his tongue in my mouth. He however, failed rather bad at this and I pinned him down at his wrists.

"Why are you fighting this Soul?"

He refused to answer me so, I continue to make him admit to himself he has feelings for me. I don't care how long it could take or if I had to rape him to prove my point. The truth was coming out one way or another.

The question was will it be by my hands or his?


	6. Just Say Yes

Google It  
>Chapter 6-Just Say Yes<br>Main Couple: SoulxKid  
>Secondary Couple: Black*StarxPatty<br>Guest Appearance: My OC Luke  
>P.O.V.: Luke, Soul, and Kid<p>

In this world there are two kind of people. Those that sit around hoping something they want will happen and there are those that take action to grain the things they want most. I live my life as the second kind of people. Is there risk to living this way? Sure there is but the way I see it, it's a better way of living then the other option. The moment I saw Kid and Soul I knew I wanted them both. Kid is the son of death himself. A god that everyone loves and wants to be like and yet at the same time they fear him because he is a death god. Even a demon god like myself can't compete with a Shinigami. Maybe that is why I was drawn to the young reaper. Now Soul "Eater" Evans is a completely different story. He's just a demon scythe weapon and a cool attitude to match. So why am I interested in him? Well there's the fact he's very loyal to those he cares about. A trait that is sadly lost with most guys. I know he'll have my back soon enough.

So here I am with the scythe under me. I look into his red eyes thinking about my next move. I really didn't want to have to rape him to make him see the truth. I much prefer he just say yes and stop trying to deny his feelings.

I rest my forehead against his. "Soul please stop hiding how you feel. I've seen how you look at me."

"I don't know what you want to say."

"Dammit Soul, why is it so hard for you to say you have feelings for someone?"

He stares at me with an angered look. "Because the first time I did that she stabbed me in the back"

She? He isn't talking about Maka, is he?

"She who?"

"Nicole, she's a girl I was friends with until she wanted more then that. Ten minutes after telling her that I find her with another guy."

"Wow, what a bitch."

"Yeah, well that wasn't the worse part. She stared stalking me as soon as the guy turn her down. By this time Kid made his feelings for me known. After a fight he had with Black*Star he came to me during lunch. He told me he knew how I've been looking at him and then said "What makes you think I would ever go out with you? You're denial sickens me even more than you're asymmetric." The next I knew his lips were on mine. I asked him why he kissed me and he told me "Why did kiss you? I kissed you because as much as I can't stand you're asymmetric, I love you more." And you know what happened after that."

I looked at Soul a bit surprised how open he was being. I decided to use the opportunity and ask him some questions.

"So Soul, why haven't you told Kid you love him yet?"

For a brief moment there was anger on his face but he turn his head away from me, that anger turned into embarrassment. "I-I don't know."

"And yet you call him lover, babe, boyfriend. Kinda weird doncha think?"

I saw "defeat" written all over his face. "...You're right, it is weird"

I pull him in closer to me so that he was against my chest. He didn't resist this instead he settled into me and completely relaying on me to support him. Even though his mouth didn't say anything his body language made it clear he was finally letting the feelings he has for me show through. I didn't want this moment to end but unfortunately it had to since we both heard the door to the bathroom open.

Both Luke and I somehow managed to look natural when the beautiful death god walked out of the bathroom.

"You took your sweet time, Kiddo."

"I had to get the steam off the mirror and then I had to fix it because it was asymmetrical."

Luke gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom. "Well, it's my turn."

I knew Luke did that so Kid and I could talk but I didn't know what to say to Kid. I watched Luke go into the bathroom and then I turned my attention to Kid, who was busy getting dressed. He was dressing in his usually clothing. A white dress shirt, his suit over that, black skinny dress pants which only someone like him could make them look baggy. He needs a belt to keep them up and even then they sometimes slip. Black socks and his dress shoes were last. He walked over to his dresser and grabs his rings and brooch.

"Done staring yet?" He asked while brushing his hair out.

"Staring? Who's staring?"

"You were staring at me while I got dressed...again!"

I smile at him. "Oh so it's against the law to stare at a god?"

He sighs in defeat knowing he can't argue that point. He walks over and sits on the bed next to me. A grin makes it's way across my face as I grab Kid by his waist and bring him down so, that he's laying on top of me. I stork my hand through his hair and then kiss him on his cheek. Luke's words suddenly echo through my mind.

"So Soul, why haven't you told Kid you love him yet? Please Soul stop hiding how you feel. I've seen how you look at me."

Kid said the same thing to me when he admitted how he felt. Like Kid, Luke also got frustrated with me. I still haven't told either of them how I feel. God, I'm a jerk. I need to tell them.

"Soul?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You zoned out on me."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

He looks at me like he was gonna ask me something but he just cuddles up against me. I stork his hair again and then hear the bathroom door open.

Luke looks at me curiously. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

Luke looks at Kid. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think he's just relaxing."

"If that's true then he must not care we're talking about him."

Luke finishes getting dressed and walks over to the bed. "Go ahead and get clean Soul, I'll be Kid's pillow for a bit."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, if he's as relaxed as he looks he won't even notice you moved."

"Alright." Luke laid on the bed and we carefully moved the young reaper onto Luke. Like he said Kid didn't notice at all. I took my turn in the shower.

I look at the young reaper who was now relaxing on my chest.

I stork his hair. "Falling asleep on top of people seems to be a habit of yours. You know, I don't see how you can be asleep again actually. You slept like a log last night which is rare for you. Soul tells me you tend to move around a lot while you sleep."

Kid stirs a bit but settles down again and curls up into a ball. I gently wrap my arms around him which causes him to nuzzle my arms and let out a few sounds of content. I couldn't help but to smile at the sleeping reaper. "You're so cute, you know that?"

I hear the bathroom door open. "Hey Soul."

He looks at me. "How's Kid?

"Sleeping like a baby."

Soul cocks an eyebrow. "He's sleeping again?"

"Yeah. I think he fell asleep sometime between you having him and handing him over to me."

"I'm surprised he's asleep after the way he slept last night."

"Yeah, me too. I think it's because he feels safe and warm being so close to us and he's able to relax."

Soul walks over to the bed after putting on a shirt. "Wanna wake him up?"

I look at Soul. "Do you really want to wake this ball of cuteness?"

"No, not really."

"That's what I thought. Now come here."

Soul looks at me a bit confused. "Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you really need a reason to sit next to me?"

"No."

"Good, now get that sexy ass over here."

Soul walks over to the other side of the bed and sits next to me. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Can I have Kid now?"

"You want sleepy-head?"

"Well yeah."

"Well, okay. I need to go to the bathroom anyway." Gently I move the sleeping reaper over onto Soul and head to the bathroom.

"You know Kiddo, you really need to wake up so, I can tell you and Luke how I feel." I look over at the clock on the end table and notice it's four O'clock.

"It's that late already? Maybe I should wake you up?"

Kid started to stir awake.

"Hey you." I smiled at him.

The young Shinigami looked at me with a still sleepy look. "Soul?"

"You fell asleep on me."

His face turned red with embarrassment. "I did?"

"Yeah, Luke and I took turns being your pillow."

Just then Luke came out of the bathroom.

"Okay you two, I have something to say. Luke, Kid. I love you both. Kid I've loved you for some time now I just never admitted it until now and I'm sorry about that. Luke...well, what can I say? You melted my heart."

I look over at Luke who was just as surprised as I was. I wasn't sure how to feel about the sudden insight of Soul's feelings. I might look calm on the outside but inside I was panicking. I don't know why but I just needed flesh air so, I left my room and Luke to deal with Soul.

Soul and I watch the reaper leave and then turn to each other.

"You're an idiot Soul, you know that?"

"What? You wanted me to admit my feelings and I did."

"You dropped a bombshell in Kid's lap, Soul! You go a long time without saying "I love you" to him and you suddenly say it now. What did you was gonna happen?"

Soul rubs the back of his neck. "Well, I thought if I put it out there it would go easier then dragging it out with explaining things."

"And you thought that would sit well with Kid...because?"

"Oh come Luke, give me a break. I just thought if I acted like you and just come out and say it I could explain things after."

I stare at Soul annoyed. "You're an idiot. I act on impulse because it works for me that doesn't mean it's the best way to go. You're the cool guy, Soul so act like it."  
>"Okay well, what should I do?"<p>

"Go get Kid."

Soul leaves the room and as soon as he does I let out a few screams of frustration. He returns with Kid a few minutes later.

"Luke are you okay? I thought I heard screaming."

"You heard nothing...now explain to Kid."

"Okay, if you say so."

I listened as Soul explained everything to me and Luke. I was about to ask Soul a question when all the sudden the bedroom door slammed open.

"YAHOO! HEY KID, SOUL! Come downstairs there's something I want everyone to see!"

My eye twitched. "YOU IDOIT, YOU BROKE MY DOOR!"

Black*Star looks at the damage he caused. "Uh, sorry Kid but...I gotta go!" He runs off back downstairs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR RUINING THE SYMMETRY OF MY ROOM!" I chase after Black*Star leaving Luke and Soul behind.

Our yelling can still be heard. "HOW DID I RUIN THE SYMMETRY?

"THERE'S A BIG FUCKING HOLE WHERE THE DOOR USED TO BE, THAT'S HOW!

"WELL, I THINK IT LOOKS BETTER WITHOUT THE DOOR!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Soul we better go calm down Kid."

"Yup."

********************  
>After some blood shed and Soul and Luke calming me down, the whole gang was relaxing in the family room. I was sitting in-between Soul and Luke. Both of them had their arms wrapped around my waist. The video that Black*Star wanted everyone to watch started and the song "Just The Way You Are" was the same one Soul sang a part of to me. Both Luke and Soul smiled at me and then Soul put me on his lap. He wrapped his around me and Luke scooted over so, he could wrap his arms around Soul and I. It felt so good being protected by the both of them. I nuzzled my head into Soul's chest and continued to watch the video. When it ended Patty was crying tears of joy. I watched her death hug Black*Star and couldn't help but laugh when he started gasping for air. Everyone started to do their own thing. All the girls along with Black*Star and Crona hanged out in the next room.<p>

"What you guys want to do?"

Luke and Soul looked at each other. "How about we stay right here." They kissed my cheeks.

I hug Soul and sigh happily. "I love you guys."

"We love you, Kiddo."

Dinner was fun up until Patty made a mess which I had to clean up. When that was finished Soul, Luke, and I hanged out outside.

"Remind again why we're out here? It isn't the warmest night to chat, you know."

"Sorry Soul, I forgot you're the only one of three of us who's effected by the weather."

"Well, we love Kid and we love each other."

"Yeah, what's your point Luke?"

"Does that make us a couple?"

I look at Soul and Luke. "It makes sense to me."

"Yeah, but a couple means two people not three."

"Guys why does it matter what we call it? As long as we love each other then that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, Soul is right about that."

I smile at them both. "Then it's settled, we're together. Just one thing though..."

They both raise an eyebrow at me. "What is it Kid?"

"If you guys ever fight over me, I'm kicking you out." I head back inside.

"Well he made that clear, didn't he Soul?"

Soul grins at Luke. "Yup, I wouldn't expect anything less from a rich death god."

The two laugh and head back inside.

The rest of the night was spend hanging out with everyone else until we called it a night. Soul, Luke, and I were the only ones still awake. I was sitting on Luke's lap and Soul had his arm wrapped around the both of us.

"So you guys think this couple thing will work?"

Luke smiles and storks my hair. "Of course it will."

Soul kisses my cheek. "Yeah, it's like I said before. As long we love each other that's all that matters."

"I won't go anywhere unless you want me to, Kiddo."

Soul nods his head agreeing with Luke.

Soul yawns. "You ready for bed Kid?"

"No."

"Of course he isn't. He slept in and took a nap but I think I know a way to make him tired." Both Luke and Soul grinned at me.

My eye grow wide and my voice shakes with nervousness. "W-What are you guys g-gonna do?"

"Oh, just something I think we'll all enjoy."

Luke takes off my night shirt and tosses it on the couch behind us.

"You guys, we can't have sex while everyone is sleeping."

"Who said that's what I had planned?"

Luke sticks out his tongue and gives my ribs a good long slow lick. Intently, my body reacts by twitching and giggles escape my mouth. Before I could tell them tickling me wasn't a good idea either I felt Soul's fingers drag along my ribs on the other side. I tried my best to be as quiet as possible but between Luke and Soul I just couldn't. They kept this up for an hour straight and by then my cheeks were wet from crying, I was sweating a bit and my side ached a little.

Luke had a smirk on his face. "Well, you look ready for bed now, Kid." Luke picked me up and headed upstairs to my room, Soul followed close behind.

~It's three weeks after the threesome~

I walked by the bathroom and heard Kid vomiting once again. "Kid, will you just go see Stein already? He's really the only one that can tell you what's wrong with you."

"Fine, I'll go but I'm only going because you want me to."

When I arrive at Stein's lap I explain to him how I've been feeling and after that he runs some tests on me.

"Well Kid, I have your results."

"What's wrong with me?"

He smirks. "There's nothing wrong with you, Kid. You're both perfectly healthy."

"What you mean by both?"

"I mean you're pregnant, Kid."

I blink a few times. "I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

The last thing I remember was thinking _What the hell?_ And fainting.


	7. Mother Knows Best

Google It

Chapter 7-Mother Knows Best

Main Couple: SoulxKidxLuke

Secondary Couple: Black*StarxPatty

I awoke to Stein looking down at me. I looked around and realized I was still in his lab.

"Good to see you awake Kid. How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? I'm fucking confused! How the hell did this happen?"

Doctor Stein took out a chart which had an outline of my body and notes written all over. He turn the screw in his head and then pointed to a spot on the chart.

"This is an organ that is responsible for getting you pregnant. From my research it seems all Shinigamis have this organ regardless of their gender. This allows them to reproduce with or without the aid of the opposite sex. In your case Kid, you had sex with another male so, this organ produced an egg. If it was a female this would produce spume along with the penis's spume thus increasing the chances the female would get pregnant. Interesting isn't it? Reproduction seems more important for a death god then it is for humans."

I stared at the doctor still trying to grasp what he told me. "W-What happens now?"

"Well do you know who the father is?"

"No, I don't."

Stein looks at me curiously. "Why's that Kid?"

"Well you see...I...uh..."

"It''s okay Kid, you can tell me."

I sallow back my nervousness and look him in the eye. "I had a threesome so that's why I'm not sure."

I saw disappointment came across the doctor's face but only for a moment. He turned the screw a few times and lite a cigarette. He blew out the toxic mix of chemicals and look at me. "Your father expects better of you, Kid."

I down at the ground knowing Stein was right. I am the son of Shinigami-Sama and I should have known better. Not only does this make me look bad but this also effects how others see my father. I feel the grip of depression drag me down and I hear the voices that plague my mind. _**You're garage! Garage such as you is not worthy of being his son and you deserve to die!**_ Tears flow freely from my eyes and my fist is bloody from repeatably hitting the hard cold floor. I was drowning in depression and couldn't hear Stein yelling at me to stop. It wasn't until he psychically forced me to stop that I snapped out of it.

"Kid it's going to be alright."

I look down at my hand which was already healing. "How do you know?"

"Your father won't like this news, Kid but you're his son and he loves you."

"Yeah, I know.."

"Kid, you need to make a decision."

"About what?"

"About keeping the baby or not. If you want you can have the pregnancy terminated."

"No, I can't kill this life growing inside of me."

"Are you saying that because you're a Shinigami or is this what you want?"

"This is what I want."

"Alright then. Oh, and Kid who did you have the threesome with?"

"It was with Soul and Luke."

Stein wrote some notes and then started explaining what I could expect during the pregnancy. He told me he'll be the one to do my check ups when needed. After he was done explaining things He sent me home.

~Back at Kid's place~

I look up at the clock wondering when Kid was gonna return home. I looked over at Soul who was channel surfing. He didn't seem concerned Kid has been gone for two hours now. This is one thing Soul and I don't have in common. I really don't see how he can so calm about this, I mean Kid is a Shinigami for god shake. He isn't suppose to get sick.

"Hey Luke, stop staring at the clock it isn't gonna make time go faster you know. Why don't you sit on the couch with me?"

"No thanks, I'd rather wait for Kid."

"You can do that on the couch as well."

Suddenly we both hear the door being unlocked. When it opens Soul walks over to join me in greeting Kid.

"Hey Kid."

Soul and I hug Kid. "So what did Stein say?"

"Oh, he said I was just over stressed."

"I see." I gently grab Kid's hand and lead him over to the couch. "You just relax then."

"So Kid, did Stein say anything else?"

"No, not really."

Soul looked at Kid curiously. "You're sure?"

"Yes Soul."

"Alright Kid."

"I'm gonna take a shower so, anyone wanna join me."

Soul and Luke looked at each other. "Can we join you, Kid?"

I smile at them. "Of course."

I was fine with them showering with me because Dr. Stein said that having sex during the first stage of pregnancy was healthy for me and the baby. Besides, I wanted to have sex with them as often as possible until I can't. Luke got to the bathroom first and then Soul then me. As soon as I got undressed Luke grabbed me and passionately kiss me. He ran his fingers through my hair which was starting to get wet from the water. My ears picked up on the sound of Soul stepping in the shower. I felt his hands glade down my body and they stop at my hips. Luke's tongue was exploring my mouth and Soul was kissing the back of my neck. The room was quickly becoming steamy and it wasn't from the water. My whole body twitched with excitement. Luke and Soul noticed this and Luke picked me up and pinned me against the wall. This gave Soul easy access to my entrance and he wasted no time sticking a finger in me. I moaned but it was not heard because Luke had his lips locked with mine once again. Soul stuck another finger in and it was when he scissored his fingers that I groaned slightly at the pain. Soul stuck yet another finger in me and by that point the pain was causing me to sweat and cry a bit.

"Soul please, three fingers is too much."

I felt him side a finger out. "Is that better?"

"Yes..."

I was in the middle of catching my breath when suddenly, Luke grabbed my dick and began to rub it. Between Soul fingering me and Luke rubbing me it wasn't long before I reached my climax and came. I stood under the hot soothing water and watched Soul and Luke have sex. Like usual the two struggled to maintain to their dominance. Luke always got the upper hand on Soul and he would just give up after a while. I suppose it can't be helped Luke is taller and older then me and Soul. _Which makes him our senpai...doesn't it?_ The sudden realization made me laugh. Luke now had Soul pinned against the wall and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Stop struggling scythe boy! You know you love this!"

Luke trusted into Soul rather fast and hard and I watched as Soul choked back the tears that were on the edge of his eyelids. His headband which was around his neck was now in his mouth and he was biting onto it so hard I thought the thing could break any second. Soul's nails were more like daggers digging into Luke's back. Luke's blood ran down his back and down towards the drain. Despite the pain Luke continue to trust into Soul faster and harder with each trust. The tears that Soul tried so hard to hold back were flowing freely down his cheeks and onto Luke's hands. Soul's nails went farther down in Luke's back which caused the flow of blood to increase.

"You guys, maybe you should tone it down a bit."

My word of concern fell on daft ears as the two continued to push each others pain tolerance to their limit. Both of them had their pride on the line and neither of them was gonna let up until one of screamed for all of it to stop. Luke did one hard trust into Soul and that was that broke Soul. He let out the loudest scream I've ever heard from him. His grip on Luke's back finally loosen as Soul slipped in and out of concessions. Luke completely exhausted collapsed and laid on the floor.

"That...was...intense..."

I looked at Luke. "Intense is an understatement."

Luke smiled at me and then laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

A grin appears on my face. "I hope the sex was worth it because you two look so helpless and pathetic laying there."

Luke looks at me wide-eyed. "Oh, come on Kid. I can't move even if I wanted to! You aren't seriously gonna have sex with me while I'm like this, are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Can I call rape?"

"No, you can not."

"Eh, it was worth a try. Just go easy on me, okay Kid?"

"Sure, that's doable."

I walk over to the helpless demon and sit on top of him. I lock lips with his and passionately kiss him. Normally I'd lick his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth but since he was helpless I decided to force my tongue in. I rubbed my tongue up against the roof of his mouth and he let out a long low moan. His mouth was warm and had a mint taste to it. Feeling around, I discovered some of his teeth were normal while others were more canine like. I pulled away and kissed his neck nice and slow. His once smooth, soft skin now had two perfectly symmetrical hickeys.

"You bit me twice."

"Of course I did. I had to keep the symmetry."

I got off his stomach and sit in front of him. I look over at him and he has a look on his face I haven't seen from him before. Fear. The young Kishin god had fear written all over his face. I don't know why but I found it quite humorously and let out a bit of a crazed laugh. I wasted no time getting inside of him and thrusting hard and fast. His moans were music to my ears and it made the already big grin on my face become even larger. I was hell bent on showing him that he shouldn't let his guard down around me just because I'm the submissive one of the group. Five minutes in and he was already sweating and biting his lip.

"Awww, you're not tired already are you?"

"Me? No, of course of not." He grinned at me.

I decided to kick everything into high gear and that sure got his attention. His groans quickly got louder as my thrust got faster and harder.

"How do you like this, huh? How do you like getting fucked by the uke?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"I want to hear you scream."

"Oh yeah? Well you're gonna work for that, Kiddo." He grinned at me once again.


End file.
